fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CryoKing96
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Archaeo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TDD25 (talk) 21:17, April 5, 2015 (UTC) In the many years since Champions has come out, we've never recieved a definitive answer, but we've assumed the answer is no. There's only been rumors on the subject, no evidence at all. TDD25 (talk) 02:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I've left the exact same message on BakuganFossil's page. I'm perfectly fine with you guys doing this, the only warning I'm offering is that you're aware of the length inaccuracies in Frontier. Any height/length you find in the North American version of Frontier is X ft, but shouldactually be X meters. Justa simple localization error. If you have any doubts as to a measurement on a page, let me know and I'll clear it up for you. Good luck guys! TDD25 (talk) 09:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) The Plan Okay, so i'll start sometims this week. Is there any specific order you think i should draw them in? Also: I can't use an actual computer to do this and my mobile device will not cooperate with pictures on the wiki, so when I add them to the pages I'll add them as a thumbnail and you can maybe go back and get them in the right size? If you don't know how to do that, then we might have to look for someone who does. I would say, go from smallest to largest with a 1.8 meter human model at an interval of say, ten meters horizontally. You're right, I don't know how to do that, but I can learn or we can find someone who does know how to resize the photos... Actually, now that I'm looking at the 'Add features and media' tab on the side of this page, I think I know how we can do this. We set up the page on the sizes, and the make a set of templates for the varying sizes of vivosaurs, like what they have on Prehistoric Wildlife.com. Then we can photoshop an image of each vivo onto the right-sized graph and post it, in numerical order. CryoKing96 (talk) 12:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 I dont understand what you mean by Ten meter intervals. Do you mean ten meters away from the vivosaur? And I'm also confused on the format for how we're doing this. Are we doing one vivosaur per chart or multiple vivosaurs on one, because I thought we were going to do them one at a time. And, just to be clear so I don't possibly do something wrong, are we making a "size chart" article or posting the pics to their respective vivosaur pages? BakuganFossil (talk) 16:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Disregard what I said about the ten meter intervals. I was 'thinking out loud' so to speak. As for format, one vivosaur per chart makes the most sense. And why dont we both put the images on their respective vivosaur pages, as well as have a size chart "index" article where people can see all the charts side-by-side? CryoKing96 (talk) 19:12, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Okay, thank you for the clarification and I like the idea of having them on their respective pages as well an index type page. I have a bit o' free time at the moment so I'll start with Epidex since it's the smallest! Keep forgetting to sign... BakuganFossil (talk) 21:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Sorry about the length-discrepancy thing on the Frontier Vivosaur pages! I just had a conversation about it with the admins on Skype. Thanks for fixing Big Allo's length, because I wouldn't have noticed the localization error if you hadn't, and I'm sorry for changing it back to NA's incorrect feet measurement. Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 18:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Dude, thank you so much for fixing the Vivosaur Size Charts page, I have no idea what happened to make then disapear. BakuganFossil (talk) 17:47, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Regarding that error you encountered when trying to include the gallery feature - is used to stop the page from recognizing brackets, braces and brokets as tags. Basically, it forces the page to display whatever is included within the tags as normal text. I have placed the images on the Vivosaur Size Chart(s) page in a gallery. Whenever you or BakuganFossil want to add images to the gallery, simply click the "Add a photo to this gallery" button. Just be sure you link to the Vivosaur's DS page in the description of the image, like this: Vivosaur (without the , of course)! Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 21:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) .... Actual Vivosaurs? .....That's a very cool concept. Very, very cool. Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 16:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) We have a Problem For some reason my phone is preventing me from accessing the far right part of the wiki. I have no idea what is going on, but without that little "save" button, I'm not going to be able to actually put the pics on the pages. I may be able to put the pics into the wiki database, but i'm going to need you to actually add the photos to the pages (probably including Vivosaur Size Chart(s) ). Sorry for the inconvienience...ugh, stupid internet. BakuganFossil (talk) 00:00, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Well i'll be a Gigantopithecus' uncle. I thought i saw somewhere that it was 19 inches. I really need to find a website that gets dino updates evrery time there IS one. And thanks a ton! All you will need to do is click the button to add a picture and click on the latest one(s) that haven't been added. That part is fairly easy to figure out how to do if you don't already know. BakuganFossil (talk) 22:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, technically you should type in "sketch" because I did them in a sketch app that automatically names then "Sketchnumbers" but if you click "Add photo" (either below the actual gallery or in the edit thing) and it will automatically show you the available pictures without having to type anything in. Or at least it should. But unless you have some other pics you'd like to put on here, you don't have to worry about it. I think my device was just overheated because it's working as properly as it used to now. But thanks anyway for being ready and willing to help! :) BakuganFossil (talk) 20:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply But of course the super-elvolvers shall have a part! Marple, Momo, Hibigon and Bulgon should already be on there. But even the bigger ones are Probably going to be just as trucky to isolate because they don't have an "official" picture, but it shpuldn't end up too shabby. BakuganFossil (talk) 17:17, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but that's not what I meant. I meant that for the small super evolvers, i had to take either a super tiny pixelated pic (like what i did with Momo) and make it larger or their also pixilated dino-medal pic (like with the others) my problem is that the super evolvers from here on are most likely going to need enlarged, and the pictures being pixilated and then enlarged will look kind of chunky. Or I would have to shave some off. Take a look at Bulgon and how not-exactly-like Bulgon it is. I'm afraid that will happen with the others. But thanks for that tip! It's a really good idea, so I'll try to use it when i get to them! BakuganFossil (talk) 15:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) No, I wasn't the one who got the list from the Japanese wiki, but sure, I'd like to help. Just a heads up, though, everything Frontier ''is my top priority right now, and I won't be able to use the Internet or probably even my 3DS systems from the fifteenth of this month to the sixth of August. I'll be in my hometown, with horrible Internet and cell service and almost no outlets no matter where you look. But I can try to figure some things out, so just tell me where I'm needed! Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 17:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Ah, poo. I looked it up and you're right—it's the size of the SHELL. Well, thank you for bringing that to my attention. I will now start fixing it. BakuganFossil (talk) 22:26, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so about the trivia. For that particular piece I think it would be pertinant to add in a comment about how the game only has one T-Rex Lord model or something along those lines, so yes, in most cases if a trivia piece seems a bit dubious or has some disconnect between ingame lore and the actual game itself, feel free to add something like that in. As for the image, those images apply to the dinosaur, rather than the Vivosaur, and we try not to add in images that aren't relevant enough. Most of the time images on the pages only have to do with the Vivosaur. If you have any more questions or need me to clarify, feel free to message me back. TDD25 (talk) 02:32, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Vivosaur Dimensions ...I'm confused. How does that work between vivosaurs where a pixel could represent 1 foot and 1 inch? And by saying that that is more accurate, are you referring to the angle of each of the pictures? Please elaborate, because I don't completely understand. BakuganFossil (talk) 22:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Nope! That about does it for explaining. I guess you can do that if you want, but if you could work on them smallest to biggest (and preferably starting with Lagia) that would be helpful, because if the exact size is off on the ones before lagia, that means I would have to isolate them all and If I have to do that I would prefer to do the ones I don't have a copy of after we get the rest done. BakuganFossil (talk) 00:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's definitely going to be a problem. CAN you even get screenshots on a DSi? I mean it would make sense since you can surf the web on one, but I don't know how. BakuganFossil (talk) 02:13, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Wow. Alrighty then. Thank you for letting me know and I will continue making the Vivosaur Charts while trying to factor in the angle. BakuganFossil (talk) 15:52, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Vivosaur Fimensions pt 2 That's pretty much what i was doing anyway. Which, i won't be able to do because my phone is dead forever (it got wet about a week ago) and i am currently using a seppaeate device not my own. So yeah. Dunno when i can start doing them again, but hopefully soon. BakuganFossil (talk) 20:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) No, i won't be able to do the vivosaur size charts thing anymore. I'm really sorry about that. Sigh i hate not finishing things I start. I didn't even know you had asked that question if I hadn't just had to use a computer to check my email for my dad. Maybe you can find somebody else? For the graphs and sillhouette I just looked up those two things on Google images and used the most genaric ones I could find. 13:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Cerato Categories I went to community central to see if anyone knew how to fix it there. A delay was suggested, but I have my doubts. You noticed the vivosaur table was missing as well? Hey, I recieved your message and went to take a look. That particular error is caused when the gallery isn't ended in "", which causes the editor to assume that everything after it is part of the gallery, but text, templates, and categories don't show up since galleries are for images. Thanks for letting me know about that. TDD25 (talk) 14:35, July 4, 2015 (UTC) The table of contents is automatically added once you add in more titled sections like Prologue . TDD25 (talk) 14:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) If you are using Wikia on a computer, to change your avatar, just mouse over the avatar and click the "Edit avatar" text that appears under it. Then click the orange "Upload an avatar" button that appears to the right of the current avatar on the Edit Profile pop-up. Choose the file you want to upload, click "Open" in the file uploader, and then click the orange "Save, I'm Done" button in the bottom right corner of the Wikia pop-up. The avatar should update. As far as I can tell, there is no way to change your avatar on a mobile device. I... hope this helped aaa Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 02:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I really like Fossil Fighters and I want to start a Fossil Fighters fanfic, any ideas? I beat Fossil Fighters and have worked hard and I have every Vivosaur thanks to this wiki! --FidgetTheNimbat (talk) 18:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC)FidgetTheNimbat Great Work! Hey cryoking, you don't know me, but I see you've been editing a lot of vivosaur pages lately, and just wanted to say good work! Keep it up and cool avatar! ChomperFan7 (talk) 19:39, December 17, 2015 (UTC)Chomperfan7 No problem! So has TDD25 been around lately? I am trying to get my fossil fighter forum an alliance with the wiki but went on a bit of a hiatus lately. I tried to talk to him on the talk page but no response yet. ChomperFan7 (talk) 00:39, December 18, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 True, speaking of which I hope you have a good christmas :D I just want christmas vacation to be here already. ChomperFan7 (talk) 21:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 Hey there! I just wanted to say thank you for adding the Navboxes to all the Frontier Vivo pages. I've been busy with finals and such, so I haven't had much time to work on the wiki. also I am a sneky mansnake and I am hiding from everyone Honestly, I'd sort of given up on the wiki because of the lack of traffic, and I really appreciate all your hard work (not to mention, you're doing all this totally solo!). Thank you so much, and happy holidays! Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 13:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again. I've recently talked with TDD about editing, and I don't think I'll be giving up just yet. As for what you can do, I'm not entirely sure, and you'd probably be better off asking TDD (if you haven't already). I can ask him for you, if you'd like. I'm doing okay-ish. Been having some trouble with a friend that's got me pretty upset, and I'm not sure how it'll work out, but I'm alright otherwise. What's up with you? Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 17:06, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I've been meaning to reply to you but life sorta grabbed me and then threw me through a table. But yeah, no luck as of yet on the Champions DLC, all I've gotten so far is that there have been attempts to resurrect the Nintendo Wi-Fi network, but even with a successful one of those we still couldn't mimic the data necessary, and I'm not having much luck in the way of any cheat/save editing devices either. Personally I've been doing decently besides the whole tossed through a table by life thing. As for site activity I'd say the best thing to do would just be to make the place look nice here and there? Active editing makes the site at least seem active and people are attracted to that (as well as the nice appearance of said site). That being said, I completely feel what you're saying about not being on as much as you'd like but there's only so much you can do. TDD25 (talk) 08:51, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, it appears Wiki Chat has a few problems at the moment, so I'll just message you here. 1. You said your character was based on one of yours, is it the same one? Or simply modeled after them? And I assume they are meant to take the role of Dino/Dina in the actual FFC story? 2. Are you willing to have certain things modified for the sake of fitting within the SB Canon? The Universe has been established and there are various companion fics, so if you're following your own canon (if the character ''is the same), as of right now the best I can offer is a cameo of sorts, since the Universe has pretty well drawn lines. There are probably more questions, but these are the two major ones I have at the moment. TDD25 (talk) 00:46, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, for one, it would be when you want to have your character integrated into the story that would leave me more options. We currently have five (5) arcs, although they're numbered 0-4. There's a pretty good rundown here. Since I already have both Dina and Dino as characters in the story, that would probably also cause problems unless I can figure out a decent storyline for it. The whole Dinaurian thing would also probably come up, but that would be easier to work around. TDD25 (talk) 04:14, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Good news. I got the DLC fix to work on a ROM, which means it's just a matter of getting my hands on an AR DSi in order to get it working for actual game cartridges. TDD25 (talk) 08:58, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not. I was simply finishing something I started before. It was a category that had been deleted and just needed to be removed from the pages, that's all. TDD25 (talk) 22:44, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Yep, no problem. And as for DLC, I've been finding it hard to shell out the money needed to purchase an AR, so unfortunately that's on hold. TDD25 (talk) 01:02, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome! I know this isn't really my formal introduction to the wiki, as I have done much work on here before, but I also know that that work has likely spawned the most controversy of the entire wiki. I apologize for whatever I may have done in the past to incide displeasure or worse amongst peers here. I realize that my methods, which are quick perfectionistic, do seem a bit like edit-grubbing to some and can be very annoying. I hope that my work here is not too much trouble and that it has proven more useful than not. I just want every page to look as good as T-rex (DS)'s, honest. As for the Fossil Rock charts, I figured that since I'm starting to clean fossils again to max out my Bank, I might as well throw around whatever information I have, because I know that when I'' go fossil hunting, I want to know all the details about what I'm looking for. I figured that most everyone else probably feels the same. It should be noted that my stats are solely for Fossil Fighters: Champions and I haven't bothered to check whether all fossil from the original Fossil Fighers have the same shape and durability as their more advanced counterparts in FFC. It should also be noted that, as I've done some more cleaning, I've noticed that there might be 4 different levels of durability, not just 3, so it might be wise to double check some of my stats as time goes on. However, ovall, I hope that this information proves useful and will help countless Fossil Fighters in future efforts to obtain that perfect fossil! Again, glad to be back and hopefully my efforts will not be met with hate this time around (for all our sakes!) DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 05:18, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey there, welcome back! Tryma's real-life counterpart ''Gastornis "could grow to the size of the largest moas, and reached about 2 m (6.6 ft) in maximum height" (Wikipedia). Tryma's size is also given in-game as six feet (though it's called "length" and we can't be sure how it's measured, since the method for measuring a bird's length is rarely used for anything scientific). The chart compares Tryma to an average adult male (1.8 m, or 5.9 feet) - and Tryma, in that image, appears to be close to 10 feet tall. That's how I'm reading it, anyways - correct me if I'm wrong! I know the angle of the Vivosaur's model isn't doing us any favors. The big issue with the charts is there are no measurements on the side. See this one, for example - it's got the handy meter markers on the side and along the bottom. Without measurements, we don't know how tall Tryma or the human is. Everything else is fine - we just need some sort of markers so we can tell how big the things in the chart are! I'm alright. Been pretty sick the past week, so I'm scrambling to catch up on schoolwork and help out on the wiki at the same time. How've you been? Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 15:59, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Haha, thank you! Don't worry about "not doing your part;" I understand that most people have lives and other things to do than work on wikis (unlike myself), lol. You've been a great help to the wiki, and it means a lot to me that you still come here when it's all but deserted. I've recently obtained four of the Japanese Fossil Fighters manga, and we're working on scanlating them. Figured I'd let you know, in case you were interested (and because I'm pretty excited about it, haha)! Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 23:36, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Well, it isn't THE Champions manga, but it takes place during Champions, lol. Ryne's the main character - you can see the cover of the first volume on his page. You can find the scans of the first chapter here, and the translation here! Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 04:12, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Is there any way I could help with the transcription project? That sounds very interesting. Frostwhiskercat (talk) 16:52, June 7, 2017 (UTC)Frostwhiskercat Transcription chapter 1 I've completed all of the introductory transcription and was wondering if you'd like to make separate pages for all of the different chapters so that it's easier to get to where you need to go? Like, have that original page and then link it to the chapter transcriptions. Frostwhiskercat (talk) 19:30, June 7, 2017 (UTC)Frostwhiskercat Sorry to bother you, but I'm working for VS battle and I'm doing some revisions on the Fossil Fighter pages. It would be a great help if you could cite for me when in the game it is specifically stated Guhnash eats planets whole, and, if possible, how you calculated his size. Thank you for your time. Yobobojojo (talk) 21:24, December 1, 2017 (UTC)